Greasers? We Prefer The Term Badass White Trash
by Scar of Mine
Summary: Sabrina is the Curtis' sister that likes Two-Bit.  Rox is Dally's sister that likes Johnny.  This is thier story...REVISED! This takes place the summer before the book takes place.  Hope ya'll like R and R please. Rating subject to change.
1. Butcher Knife

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders...only my OCs.**

**Hey! New story time, this one is about Sabrina and Rox, the two greaser girls that have crushes on two of the gang. In this story the looks are what they look like in the book and no one will die, I promise. This will not follow the plot of The Outsiders but will go its own way. This story is rated for cussing, child abuse, fighting, and all the other things that could possibly happen to the gang. This might be changed to M for later chapters.**

**Also I am aware that they have odd names and that girls didn't fight in rumbles or belong in gangs or anything like that back in the 60's. Yet, in my story Rox and Sabrina are two exceptions.**

**I also want to openly thank DALLYsaysSHUTtheHELLup for helping me with some problems I had with the first chapter I originally put up. Thanks again.**

**One last thing, my Guardian Angel story may be over but I am thinking about doing a sequel. I just need to write about something else at the moment thanks for understanding.**

"Sabrina! Rox is here!" my brother, Ponyboy, yelled from the living room. I was in the kitchen at the moment finishing my sandwich and milk.

"Hold on a sec," I said as I gulped the rest of my milk and shoved the remaining bite of my sandwich in my mouth. When I finished I walked into the living room and saw my best friend, Rox, sitting on the couch next to Pony.

"Hey," Rox said, not even glancing up at me. Her real name was actually Rose Rox Winston, but everyone called her by her middle name. She told me and the gang she was named after her great grandma that lived in the 1800s. Her hair was up in its normal ponytail under her worn black baseball cap and on her feet were her infamous black cowboy boots. Those boots were probably more infamous than her older brother, Dallas's, fists. The reason behind that was the fact that Rox didn't like guys hitting on her just to get in her pants. She'd give them a warning and then if they didn't listen, she'd kick them in the groin. It was hilarious to watch. Like me Rox was sporting a plain t-shirt, mine grey and her's black, blue jeans, and sneakers.

"Hey, whatcha been up to?" I asked her, taking a seat on the couch next to her. The house was unnaturally quiet with Darry, Soda, and Steve at work, Dally and Two-Bit who knows where, and Johnny at his house for the moment.

"Nothin' much. Just tryin' to ignore those sluts that basically live at Buck's," she replied. You may have noticed her and me weren't normal girls. We were actually part of a gang and we never EVER wore dresses or skirts. We thought it was stupid. I mean really, why do girls have to either act like whores or princesses to get noticed? It just didn't make sense to us. That and growing up around boys didn't help either.

"What did they say this time?" I prodded.

"Asked if I've screwed every guy in our gang yet." She rolled her eyes, "Just because I hang out with seven guys they think I must be fucking them all. One of them's my brother for God's sake!"

"Ok, I really didn't need to hear that." Ponyboy stated suddenly, blushing bright red. Rox laughed.

"Boy, you gotta learn that people are like that. Especially those broads that get laid every other night," she told him, but he just blushed deeper. We hung out for a few hours until Soda, Darry, and Steve got off work. By that time Two-Bit and Dally had joined us and we were just waiting on Johnny to come so we could go play a game of football.

"That sure is a nice hat, Soda; does it take gas or diesel?" Two-Bit joked about the ten gallon cowboy hat Soda had found in the lot on the way back from work. I glanced at Two-Bit for about the hundredth time since he'd been here. Rox looked over at me and gave me a knowing smile. She knew all too well that I had a major crush on Two-Bit. He's such a doll with those sideburns and that happy, gaping smile. Yet, she would never tell because if she did I could easily tell Johnny about her crush on him. Speaking of Johnny, it was getting sorta late. Where is he?

"Hey does anyone know where Johnnycake is?" Dallas asked suddenly, speaking my thoughts.

"Beats me, I haven't been out of the house all day," I said looking at the others.

"Soda and me were at work," Steve said. Just so you know I never liked Steve, more of a deep burning hatred. Mostly because he was a jerk to Pony and to me, he didn't mess with Rox though. I'm guessing it's because when he first met her she kicked him. Soda told me that he never thought his best friend would walk correctly again.

"Same here," said Darry.

"I was with Sabrina all day," Ponyboy answered.

"I didn't see him," Two-Bit said a bit too loudly.

"I saw him earlier near the lot," Rox stated, "He said he was going to go home while his parents weren't there and get himself a nap in an actual bed. He might be still sleeping."

"When was that?" Dally asked.

"Before I came here, probably around one-ish?" she said.

"It's almost seven thirty; he's been 'sleeping' for six and a half hours?" Darry asked.

"Look, I'm trying to stay at least a bit positive; would you rather think the worst?" Rox demanded. Everyone was silent for a moment, none of us wanted to think about that but we knew that was what was most likely happening. Then we heard a rough yell, too nasally and loud to be Johnny's but that didn't mean we didn't know who's it was.

"Shit," Dallas muttered as everyone got up at once. Rox went to the kitchen, and after a few bangs, came out with the first aid kit. She set it on the couch before muttering some words that sounded like curses and heading out the door. We all followed quickly and silently, we all knew what was going on even if we didn't like it. We walked hurriedly to Johnny's place and as soon as we could see the porch Rox let out a gasp. Johnny was lying on the steps, not moving at all, as his _dad_ took a two-by-four and whacked him again in the stomach. No one said a word other than the few curses uttered by Dally and Rox. After a few minutes Johnny's _dad_ must've got bored so he stopped and kicked Johnny down the rest of the stairs. Johnny came to rest on the sidewalk leading up to his house on his side; we could now see his face clearly.

"Oh no…Johnny…" Rox murmured. His face was already bruising, blood was running down it from a couple gashes under his hair, and his upper lip was busted. His eyes were closed tight as if waiting for another blow; he must've not seen us before. After we made sure his _dad_ was safely in the house, we ran up to him. He involuntarily flinched when I picked his head up.

"It's ok Johnny, it's us." I assured him softly. Rox was checking him over, assessing the damage so she'd know exactly what to do once we got back to the Curtis'. The gang was standing around us waiting on the assessment from Rox so they could help move him. He didn't speak back to me, although I don't think he was unconscious, just beat up badly. Suddenly he groaned and flinched, and Rox hissed under her breath. She only did that when she was either in pain herself or, in this case, when she was very mad about something. I looked at what she was looking at and I gasped when I saw Johnny's leg. In it was a butcher's knife.


	2. Scream

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders...only Rox and Sabrina.**

**Ok so thanks to Nishi911, GreaserGirlie, DALLYsaysSHUTtheHELLup, an anonymous reviewer, and Johnnycake-Ponyboy for reviewing. **

**Rox's POV**

'Why…' That's all I could think at the moment as my hands flew over Johnny quickly, making sure he didn't have any broken bones. That wound in his leg had caused me to hiss a moment ago and the others to look at me. When they did I heard quite a few cuss words from different sources and a couple gasps. But that's beside the point, Johnny needed help soon. I really needed to stop that blood from his leg but I had nothing to use right now. So, I decided to try to do my assessment faster than usual. The only real reason I do this before they move him to the Curtis' place is so they don't (if he does have any broken bones) mess with those said bones to make them worse.

I finished my assessment and found, to my immense surprise, not a single broken bone. That was uncommon for a beating like this so I might be mistaken but either way I'd wasted too much time.

"Ok, we can move him." I whispered over to Darry and Soda. They were usually the ones to carry Johnny, but Steve sometimes helped as well. "I don't think he has any broken bones, just be careful of the leg."

"Alright," Soda whispered back as him and Darry went to pic Johnny up. Sabrina and me moved back and got up so they could get a good grip and my heart just broke. I could almost hear the pieces tinkling as they hit my ribs. I liked Johnny, and possibly even loved him, but seeing him like this all the time always tore me up inside. I stole a glance to my older brother and saw he was almost shaking with anger. I looked over at Two-Bit and silently mouthed 'Dallas' to him and he nodded. Me and Two-Bit kinda had this silent language when it came to Johnny getting beat. If I thought Dallas was going to blow, or at least was close to it, I'd tell Two-Bit to talk to him so he wouldn't do anything stupid. But, in all honesty, I would've loved to help Dallas beat the shit out of Johnny's _dad_. I would LOVE to kick that bastard's fucking ass all the way to the deepest pit of hell. Yet, I don't and neither does Dallas, 'cause we know that if we do it would kill Johnny.

"Rox…Rox!" Sabrina was shaking me, I had zoned out again…great. Everyone thought Pony was the one that never used his head, well, I never did either except when working on injures. Speaking of which, I should start following the others to the Curtis residence shouldn't I?

We walked all the way back to the Curtis' and I grabbed the first aid kit so the guys could lay Johnny on the couch. The guys (and by guys I include Sabrina) sorta stood around while I got strait to work. I fumbled the first aid kit a few times before successfully opening the box. I grabbed the bandages, rubbing alcohol, medical tape, and a couple scraps of cloths for putting the rubbing alcohol on.

"Pony," I said softly looking over at him while putting my supplies in the right spots, "Could you get me a cool wet wash cloth for Johnny's face?"

"Yeah, sure." He replied as he headed into the kitchen. I looked back at Johnny, he wasn't unconscious and honestly I wish he was. It was gonna hurt like crazy when I pulled the knife out, but that was the biggest concern at the moment. The knife was about halfway between his knee and ankle so there was no possible way to remove it without cutting the pants if I wanted the pants outta the way first. I decided it wasn't worth it, considering Johnny only owned two pairs of jeans.

"Two-Bit, Soda, can ya'll give me a hand?" I asked, looking over at the two boys.

"Sure, what do you need us to do?" Two-Bit replied, his happy, joking demeanor gone for the moment.

"Soda, hold Johnny's shoulders down and Two-Bit hold his legs still." I said and then they looked at me funny so I continued. "I'm gonna pull the knife out and I'm about ninety-five percent sure Johnny's not unconscious and I don't want him jerking around and making it worse when I pull it out."

"Oh, ok," Soda said as him and Two-Bit got into position. Pony had come back by this point but I wasn't worried about him at the moment. I put my hands on the knife, wishing absent mindedly that I had some anesthetic.

"On the count of three…one….two…three!" I said as I pulled out the knife. Johnny had tried to jerk like I'd said and he groaned a bit as well, I tried not to think about that for the moment. The knife was covered in blood and more was coming out the wound. I quickly got to work while Two-Bit and Soda got up and moved to the kitchen. Ponyboy also headed to the kitchen after laying the cloth gently on Johnny's forehead. I forced Johnny's pant leg up so I could get to the wound and found quite a big stab wound. The knife must've been worked back and forth when it was thrown or stabbed in. That thought just made me madder but I tried to ignore it, I needed to help Johnny.

I quickly cleaned the wound, earning a couple of moans of pain from Johnny. Once I finished I wrapped it up with one of the bandages and some medical tape. As soon as I finished that I moved over to Johnny's face. I took the wet wash cloth and dabbed at the dried blood on his face. The bruises were already purple and black and his jaw was swelled up. Once I finished with cleaning the blood I quickly ran into the kitchen, past everyone (they had all moved there in the past few minutes), and rinsed out the wash cloth before running back to the living room. I knelt back in front of the couch and placed the wash cloth on his swelling jaw. I then did one more assessment to make absolutely sure there were no broken bones. Along the way I cleaned and patched his other cuts, again earning another groan from Johnny. I finally finished the assessment, finding again no broken bones. At some point in the whole process Johnny's jean jacket was taken off, and although I couldn't remember doing it exactly, I knew it was so I could make sure there weren't any other stab wounds. Thank God I found none.

I gently moved his arm onto the couch, for it had fallen off at some point, and kissed him on the forehead. I didn't think when I did that, and hoped more than anything he wouldn't know what I just did. I blushed before hurriedly walking into the kitchen with the others. They all looked at me with questioning eyes. Lucky for me the eyes held questions on Johnny's condition and not why I was blushing.

"Well?" My brother, Dallas, prodded. I could see by the way he held his eyes that he was very close to just walking out and bashing a few skulls.

"He's got no broken bones," I began and heard quite a few sighs of relief, "But as usual multiple scratches, gashes, and bruises. His jaw is swollen as I said before not broken and he's gonna have a purple face for a couple of days. His leg…"

"And his leg?" Darry asked when I trailed off.

"I've cleaned and bandaged it, but it wasn't just a normal stab wound." I began again, getting a few confused glances my way, "When he was stabbed, the knife was worked back and forth, and ending in a much bigger wound than it should've been."

"Damn bastard," Dallas mumbled. Everyone else looked a bit pale and Ponyboy had a sick expression on his face. Then I realized Sabrina wasn't there.

"Where's Sabrina?" I asked no one in particular. Steve opened his mouth as if he was about to answer but was cut off by an agonized scream.

"That sounded like Sabrina!" Two-Bit yelled as we all took off for the place the sound had originated….Sabrina's room.


	3. Kickin' It

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders… only my OCs.**

**Thanks to these people for reviewing my second chapter: GreaseMonkey014, Dally's Little Girl, anonymous reviewer, Hey Two-Bit Mickey's On TV, Outsider fan, and Greaser Girly. Thanks to all of you for reviewing! Much appreciated!**

**So sorry for not reviewing…my school started back this week and I've been busy. Hopefully this extra-long chapter will make up for my absence. Hope you like and please review! :3**

**Sabrina's POV**

"AHHHH!" I screamed loudly and within five seconds everyone but Johnny, of course, was in my room.

"What's wrong?" Darry asked protectively.

"There's a spider on my pillow!" I screeched and Rox came up and slapped me a good one upside the head.

"Really? Come on Sabrina," Rox said exasperated, "You honestly need to get over this fear."

"Yeah, come on, we thought you were hurt or something!" Darry scolded as most of the others left the room. Rox grabbed a piece of paper off my dresser and made the spider run on it before she followed the others out.

"I'm sorry…" I said softly, not really meaning it. Darry just shook his head at me.

"Next time just walk out of the room and come get one of us. Don't scream about it, understand?" He asked and I nodded. "Alright then, let's go back to the kitchen with the others."

**Rox's POV**

Really, a freakin' spider! My dirty blonde haired best friend was always a bit loopy but come on! Yet, in all honestly I couldn't blame her. I was scared half to death of the bleachers at school, and her brown eyes held the same fear when we ran into her room as my blue ones did whenever I had to sit on said bleachers. Falling off practically the top of the bleachers in third grade and almost breaking your arm isn't the tuffest thing ever. Sure, the bleachers at my school now weren't the same one's I fell off of in third grade but still…any bleachers provoked my fear.

I walked through the living room, looking at Johnny in my peripheral vision. I think my heart broke again, if that's even possible. I walk outside and place the piece of paper on the porch so the spider can get off at any time and I walk back inside. The gang's still in the kitchen, talking about who knows what, but I can hear Two-Bit's laugh resounding through the house. At least they're back to normal for the moment. Just then, as I'm about to head into the kitchen, Johnny moans and opens his eyes. He tries to sit up but I rush over to him and push him back down gently.

"Don't get up," I said softly. He looks at me with those beautiful black eyes and I feel my heart trying to piece itself back together.

"I'm at the Cutis' ain't I?" He asked his voice even softer than my own.

"Yeah," I said to him picking up the wash cloth off his forehead and just holding it.

"When'd ya'll find me?"

"We found you when you were on the steps before your _dad,_" I said that last word with as much venom as I could muster, "Started hittin' you with that two-by-four."

"Ya'll were there?"

"Yeah, did you not hear Sabrina? She talked to you and then when I messed with the stab wound in your leg you groaned."

"No, I don't remember anything past getting kicked down the stairs," he paused for a second, "Wait… I also remember a searing pain…but other than that nothin'."

I rubbed the back of my neck nervously, "That was probably me pulling that knife outta your leg."

"Oh," was all he said in response. I put my hand against his forehead and felt that it was quite warm, warmer than it should be.

"You've gotta fever," I mumbled softly as I got up to go rinse the wash cloth out again, "Stay put." I added when he attempted to sit up. I walked into the kitchen and rinsed the wash cloth quickly.

"So, how's Johnny doing now?" Darry asked.

"He's up," I replied simply, "But he has a bit of a fever."

"Can we go see him? Is he gonna live Doctor Winston?" Two-Bit asked in a fake sad voice. Everyone laughed a bit…Two-Bit really knew how to take the tension out of a room.

"Yeah, ya'll can go see him. Just don't hover real close…he does need to breathe once in a while." I replied as I walked back into the living room. I kneeled down next to Johnny again and patted the cloth on his forehead. The guys came in and kinda circled around, Darry sat in his recliner, Soda, Steve, Pony, Two-Bit, and Sabrina on the floor, and Dallas standing.

"How ya doing kid?" Dallas asked Johnny.

"Fine," Johnny murmured back. Now that Johnny was out of immediate danger I was getting pissed. Most of it was centered on his fucking good for nothing (except making the sweetest guy ever) parents, but a little bit actually was centered at me. I mean, I really shouldn't have let him go home today, I'd had a bad feeling but I let him go. I was seriously contemplating whether the guys would kick my sorry ass if I went and kicked some Socs' balls in.

"Hey baby sis? Hello, Rox? ROX!" Oh crap…I zoned out again.

"Who? What? When? Where? Why?" I said while shaking my head trying to get the previous thoughts out of my head. Dallas was the one that was talking before and he was looking at me funny, well actually everyone was looking at me funny. As I said before I zoned out a lot but that didn't mean the gang was used to it.

"You ok Rox?" Soda asked and I nodded. I felt Johnny's forehead again and seeing that it was better I decided to go on a run to clear my head. I stood up and stretched and headed for the door.

"I'm goin' on a run. I'll be back by dark." I said as I ran out the door. It was June 14, so it didn't get too dark too fast. Also, it was only about seven thirty…I had loads of time.

I ran/walked for about thirty minutes, thinking over different things and heading in only one direction: the west side. I really didn't give a shit if the guys got mad at me; I HAD to blow off some steam. I didn't have to go far, a few streets into Soc territory I saw three guys starting to follow me. _Time to have some fun…_ I thought as I turned into a dead-end alleyway. I got to the end and spun around to face the three boys. They looked to be about Dallas' age; one had light brown hair, another had dark brown hair, and the last had dirty blonde hair….they were all butt ugly though.

"Hey baby. What's a girl like you doing here?" The one with light brown hair asked. He wasn't drunk and I don't think the others were either…good that would make it so much more fun.

"Wait…" the blonde haired one said slowly, "She's that Winston broad!"

"Wow, so ya'll aren't as stupid as you look…amazing," I taunted laughing at the boys. The funniest thing was that every teen guy in Tulsa knew about my boots and what they could do, but no one paid attention to them until I used them.

"Shut up bitch," the dark brown haired one said, "Now, if you don't want any trouble you'll come with us."

"Yeah…" I said walking up to them with my best sexy walk. I came right up to the blonde haired one and smiled flirtatiously. He smiled at me and put his hand on my butt.

"You made the right choice girly…I can't wait to get started." He whispered roughly. He leaned down for a kiss but never made it to my lips... he was on the ground doubled over in pain in two seconds flat.

"Don't call me girly." I threatened looking over at the other two guys. The light brown haired one charged but I made quick work of him. Unfortunately though, the dark brown haired guy was able to get a good hit to my jaw. I spit and turned to him and whipped out my pocket knife. Yes, I said pocket knife….Dallas wouldn't let me have a blade. I'd roll my eyes right now if the situation wasn't so attention demanding. The guy pulled out his blade and looked at me long and hard. I smiled sweetly before acting like I was going to slice his head and really kicking him hard in the groin. When he hit the ground with the others I smiled real wide and put away my pocket knife. As I walked out of the alley and headed back to the Curtis' I looked up at the sky. It was pitch black…shit.

Eventually I got to the Cutis' house and looked through the window secretly. Darry was sitting in his chair reading, Johnny was sitting up on the couch talking to Dallas (who had a pissed look on his face and I mean a worse one than usual), Ponyboy was curled up in the corner reading a book, Steve and Soda were in the kitchen having an arm wrestling match, Two-Bit was sprawled out on the floor asleep, and finally Sabrina was asleep with her head on Two-Bit's stomach. I gathered up what courage I had and opened the door quietly but it didn't help any. Everyone turned my way and most of them had surprised looks on their faces.

"Uhh, hey guys." I said as I smiled and waved dumbly.

"Where the hell have you been Rox?" Dallas demanded. If I wasn't so scared of my big brother at that moment I would've made a crack about him sounding like Darry.

"I was out for a run like I said before," I replied simply.

"Are you ok?" Johnny asked softly and I nodded.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just a bruise, I'll be a-ok by morning." I replied while heading for the kitchen to get the ice pack.

"You said you'd be home by dark. Do you know how long ago the sun set? Well it was two hours ago, kiddo. Where were you?" Dallas demanded. Again, I thought he sounded an awful lot like Darry did when he was wailing on Sabrina and Ponyboy but I said nothing about that. I walked back into the living room and sat down on the opposite end of the couch from Dallas next to Johnny.

"I went a bit west…" I stated and hissed a bit at the end because I pressed the ice pack to my jaw.

"WHAT? GOD BLESS AMERICA, ROX!" Dallas yelled exasperated. The gang said nothing, none of them, not even Darry, liked to mess with Dallas when he was mad like that.

"Relax Dallas…there was only three of them." I said and he looked at me with an incredulous look, like he couldn't believe his kid sister could kick ass. Well, I always hated to burst his bubble but this country girl could take care of herself. Dallas gave me one last fleeting glance before walking out the door, mumbling something about going to Buck's. I decided it was time for me to head home too so I said my goodnights and walked home. Little did I know that tonight was going to be the worst night of my life.


	4. Why Dallas?

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders…only my OCs.**

**Ok so hopefully ya'll will like this chapter, it's really weird and I apologize in advance to Dallas fans… what happens to him I am so sorry for. **

**Thanks to all my reviewers for reviewing…I am running outta time tonight so I will post the reviewers of my third chapter in the next chapter. Thanks to ya'll and enjoy this chapter. :3**

**Sabrina's POV**

"_Sabrina, wait up!" called my little brother Ponyboy. He was only ten and his legs couldn't keep up to my fourteen year old ones._

"_Hurry up then! Soda, Steve, Johnny, Two-Bit, and Darry are waiting on us for the game." I yelled back at him. We were heading to the lot to play a game of football with our gang. _

"_Glory, I thought ya'll would never show!" Two-Bit said to us as we skidded into the loose circle the others had formed. _

"_Shut up, I had to wait on the kid." I said, standing up for myself._

"_Hey!" Ponyboy said smacking me in the arm. It didn't hurt at all but I kept from laughing to myself._

"_Kid," I said as I put him in a headlock and started giving him a noogie, "You gotta learn when people are kidding." _

"_Alright, alright…oww! That hurts Sabrina! STOP!" he yelled and I let him go, the others laughed. Once that laughter simmered down we got into teams. The teams were Soda, Me, Steve, and Two-Bit against Johnny, Ponyboy, and Darry ('cause he was the absolute best and biggest one). We played about thirty minutes before we heard a yell._

"_Wait up Dallas!" it was a girl's voice. We looked over to the west side of the lot and saw a small brown haired girl trying to catch up to a tall blonde almost white haired boy. The girl looked to be about Pony's age and the boy looked to be about Two-Bit's age. The boy walked up to us and the girl (once she caught up) stood beside him. _

"_Hey," the girl said in a heavy country accent._

"_Uh, hi…" I said back to her._

"_My sister and I were wondering if we could play with you guys," the boy said. _

"_Sure," Darry said._

"_Yeah," Soda put in generously, "By the way…what are your names?"_

"_My name's Rox Winston," the girl said as she smiled._

"_And I'm Dallas Winston," the boy said and I gasped. This was Dallas Winston? The hood that everyone around here had heard about and feared? The boy that was jailed at ten? He had a sister?_

"_You're Dallas Winston?" Steve asked Dallas and he nodded._

"_Tuff," Two-Bit said._

"_I'm Darryl Curtis, this is Sodapop my kid brother, this is Ponyboy my other kid brother," Darry began pointing at each of use as he said our names, "this is Sabrina my kid sister, this is Keith or Two-Bit Matthews, this is Johnny Cade, and this is Steven Randle. Uhh, you can call me Darry." _

"_Call me Soda," Soda said._

"_Steve," Steve said._

"_Pony or Ponyboy," Pony said._

"_Johnny's fine…" Johnny whispered._

"_Sabrina's good," I said._

"_Dally's cool with me," Dallas said._

"_Just Rox," Rox said. After the introductions we played football for about two more hours. Rox was on Darry's team and Dally was on my team. Darry's team ended up winning though, mostly because not many of us on my team had the guts to tackle the younger ones. Rox and I became friends during that match with her smack talking me and me tackling her._

I awoke with a start. I had been dreaming about the first time we met Dally and Rox again. I opened my eyes a little bit and looked at the clock hanging on the wall…3:48, yay…I'm so tired…

"Hmmm…" I heard someone sigh and it happened about the same time I realized my head was moving up and down. Before I freaked out entirely I remembered that I feel asleep on Two-Bit…jeez I'm crazy. Then I heard our front door open and shut quietly and some soft footsteps heading towards the kitchen.

"Rox?" I heard someone whisper from the couch. It was Johnny; I guess she had woken him up. "What happened? Are you ok?" I heard Johnny ask. I cracked my eyes open a bit and saw in the light of the kitchen that Rox's left eye was black and blue and swollen shut. I didn't say anything and pretended to be asleep.

"I'm fine," she whispered back as she walked into the kitchen, grabbed an ice pack and walked back into the living room. I heard Johnny move and Rox sit on the couch.

"What happened? Did you get jumped again? Are you sure you're ok?" Johnny asked. Man, I'd never heard that boy ask that many questions in one breath.

"I'm FINE." She growled at Johnny and I think I heard him whimper a bit.

"So-sorry..." he whispered, quieter than usual.

"Johnny, I'm sorry," Rox began, sighing, you could hear regret heavy in her voice for growling at Johnny like that, "I tripped into a door knob on my way outta the house and I'm mad at myself. I didn't mean to take it out on you. Forgive me?"

"Of course I forgive you…just be careful from now on, savvy?" he asked her.

"Savvy," she said as she plopped onto the floor.

"Is that where you're gonna sleep?" Johnny asked her.

"Yeah, I sleep on the floor all the time and besides, you need the couch."

"Alright, I guess."

"Yeah," she paused a moment, "but can you do me a favor Johnnycake?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"If you wake up before me don't step on me please. I don't want another broken rib." She laughed and I heard Johnny laugh too…that was a rare thing; Johnny laughing.

"Alright, 'night." He said.

"'night," she said back. After a few moments of silence I drifted back into unconsciousness.

"GOOD MORNING CURTIS HOUSEHOLD!" I heard someone yell loudly. I shot up into a sitting position and so did Two-Bit and Johnny. Rox was missing, which wasn't exactly normal but I just brushed it off. She most likely left this morning to get Dally up or is in the kitchen. We all glared at the intruder which just so happened to be Steve coming out of the kitchen.

"Why are you so cheery this morning?" I asked him groggily.

"'Cause I thought it'd be fun to wake ya'll this morning. Super dope and Soda are in the kitchen, Soda's making breakfast, and Pony's still in bed." He said back.

"Not any more I'm not," a grouchy Ponyboy yawned as he walked past us and into the kitchen. I stood up and was about to walk into the kitchen when the front door slammed open.

"Do ya'll know where Rox is?" Dally asked frantically in the doorway. He had a hangover, it was obvious but something was also very wrong. Then Darry and Soda came in the room.

"Dallas, what's the matter? What happened?" Darry asked.

"Rox…I-I-I…I hit her." He said and everyone in the room gasped.


	5. Our Pact

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders…only my OCs**

**Thanks to all my reviewers! Ya'll are awesome so here are some virtual cookies!**

**Ok so I am SUPER sorry for not updating this story in a while. All I have to say is high school sucks…and guys at my school are annoying. -_-# Anyway, on with the story!**

**Sabrina's POV**

What the hell? Dallas hit Rox? In what reality would he do that? I was getting more and more pissed as I thought about it.

"Calm down Dally and tell us what happened." Darry said, motioning for Dallas to sit down on the couch. The whole gang, minus Rox of course, was in the living room crowded around Dally. Johnny was on the couch beside him, Steve and Soda were in the kitchen doorway, Two-Bit was sitting next to me on the floor, and Darry was sitting in his recliner.

"Last night," Dallas began as he cleared his throat, "After I left here I went to Buck's place and had a few drinks. Around 3 o'clock this morning I headed home because I was pissed off because me and Sylvia had had another fight. When I got home Rox was in the living room, reading a book, most likely waiting on me. But I was pissed as I said before, pissed at Sylvia, pissed at those damn Socs, and pissed at Rox for hunting out action." Dallas stopped and took a deep breath before he continued.

"The next few seconds were a blur. One moment I was in the doorway, the next I was holding Rox's upper arm tight and jerking her up outta her seat. I remember the next thing clear as day. I brought my fist back and said to her…" Dallas choked back what seemed to be a sob and trailed off.

"And you said…?" Johnny prodded.

"I called her a no good bitch and smacked her." He finished quietly. We all stood there in silence for a moment before Johnny spoke up.

"No wonder she came here last night with that bruise…" I thought about that too and then I stood up.

"Alright we need to find Rox before she does something stupid, which I know she will most likely do." I said remembering all the stupid stuff she's done…of course usually I make her do that stupid stuff but that's beside the point.

"Sabrina's right, Pony, you and Johnny check the lot and the park. Dallas can you check Buck's and the surrounding areas? And don't worry, we'll find her. Soda, Steve, ya'll can check the DX station and the shops around there. Two-Bit, you can check the Nightly Double and the movie theater. Sabrina stay here in case she comes back. I'll drive around town and see if I spot her. Once you check your areas come back here so we can regroup. If you find her come strait here as well." Darry told everyone, I had to admit my big bro was great at planning. "Alright, let's move out!"

With that everyone headed out except me. Honestly they should've had Johnny stay behind because he was still limping a bit and I really wanted to get outta the house but I couldn't argue with Darry. So, the only thing left to do was plop down on the couch and turn on the TV to watch Mickey Mouse.

**Rox's POV**

Brother, brother, brother…what does that word mean? Oh right, it means a male sibling that's supposed to LOVE you and NOT hit you. I thought these thoughts but in all honesty I wasn't mad at Dallas. He probably had a rough night with Johnny getting beat, me getting in all that Soc shit, and then he broke up with Sylvia again. I know that last thing happened because I saw his ring was back on his finger.

"ROX!" I heard someone call. It sounded like Ponyboy.

"Rox, come back, please. Dallas is sorry." I heard another voice say. It wasn't as loud as the first but I'd know that voice anywhere…Johnny.

I kept quiet and looked down from the tree I was in. I was actually in the park but I'd climbed the old chestnut tree that was just a few yards from the fountain. Pony and Johnny were below me looking around stupidly. I almost laughed but tried to stop myself. Unfortunately though, I let out a small giggle. Causing Ponyboy and Johnny to look up and see me.

"Rox, please come down!" Pony called up to me. I looked at them and saw that Johnny's eyes held two emotions, pain and another one that I couldn't quite place.

"Please?" I heard Johnny whisper. I could've mistaken the wind for him talking if I hadn't seen his lips moving.

"Fine, I'm coming." I said as I scrambled down outta the tree. Once I got down I could tell where the pain in Johnny's eyes was coming from; he was leaning against the tree because he didn't want to have to stand on his leg.

"Don't you ever do that again," Ponyboy said in a horrible Darry impersonation. Johnny and I laughed a bit before we started walking back to the Curtis house. Before we had even taken two steps though I put my arm under Johnny's and supported him since he was still limping. Pony caught on and went around to the other side of Johnny to help support him.

"Guys, I can walk by myself." Johnny said softly and me and Pony chuckled.

"Yeah, well you aren't gonna get very far limpin' like that so be quiet," I said and then smiled at Johnny. He sighed and accepted his 'fate'.

When we got to the Curtis residence we let Johnny climb up the stairs by his self because he kept saying he could. Yet, me and Pony were right behind him to make sure he didn't fall backwards. Then Pony opened the door for us and we walked inside.

**Sabrina's POV**

Everyone was back except Johnny and Ponyboy and no one had found Rox yet. Dallas was sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. Then the door was opened by none other than my baby brother himself as Johnny came in followed by Rox.

"Hey guys," she said softly, obviously expecting to get yelled at.

"Rox," Dallas said as he looked at her, "I'm s-sorry."

Rox walked over to him and playfully punched his shoulder, "You may be a pig-headed elf but you're still my brother and I ain't mad at you."

"Pig-headed elf?" Two-Bit laughed and the rest of us joined in.

"That's almost as funny as Rox sleeping with a blanky!" I said between gasps. Yet, once I realized what I said my hands covered my mouth and I looked over at Rox. Everyone had stopped laughing and was looking at Rox. She smiled an evil smile at me and I knew what she was thinking. We sorta have this pact that if one of us tells a secret of the other the other gets to spill a secret of theirs. I knew what she was going to say and honestly I was going to kick her ass if she said it.

"Well, I only have one thing to say…Two-Bit, Sabrina loves you." She stated before she bolted out the door.


	6. Cat Fight

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders…only my OCs**

**Yay! Another update for all of ya'll!**

**Thanks to all my reviewers, this time ya'll get virtual brownies!**

**Sabrina's POV**

As soon as Rox finished that sentence everything went silent and all the guys looked at me. I didn't look at them though as I jumped up and bolted after her. I vaguely heard the guys get up and follow me but most of my attention was focused on the girl in front of me. She ran towards the lot and right on the edge of the lot she stumbled. I gained and tackled her and then started punching her.

"Take that you bit-" I started to say but she cut me off with a punch. We were getting at it pretty bad, and I was just hardly aware of the guys standing in the background watching us. Rox was letting out minor curses left and right while I was, well, doing the same thing. Darry was gonna be pissed if he heard me.

I grabbed Rox's shoulders and pushed her hard into a tree. She may have been one of our best fighters but I was, being eighteen and her fifteen, bigger than she was.

"Hey Johnny," I called over my shoulder, "Rox loves you." With that Rox catapulted from the tree and flattened me. She punched me again and again in my face and I could just barely feel the blood running down. I then heard a crunch and my nose hurt like hell.

"BITCH!" I hissed/yelled as I took what strength I had and smacked her a good one in the ribs. I then heard a satisfying crunch. She rolled over, clutching her side and after hissing a moment jumped on me again, fists flying. After about five seconds of us fighting like this I felt someone grab my shirt collar and pull me away from her. I looked up and saw Darry looking down, pissed off, at me and suddenly I had a sick feeling in my stomach. I then looked over to Rox and saw her being pulled away, also by shirt collar, by Dally.

"What the hell did you say?" Darry demanded looking at me. "You shouldn't be cussing like that!"

"But Dar-" I tried to get out but he interrupted me.

"No buts Sabrina!" He yelled as he pulled me towards our house, "Let's go, you need to get cleaned up and then you're grounded for three days." I looked at him with a surprised look on my face.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because you cussed," Darry said sternly, "And you shouldn't be fighting like that either. It's unlady like." By this time we were at our house and it was just me, Soda, Pony, and Darry. Darry fixed my nose the best he could and then pushed me towards the bathroom as Soda and Pony sent an 'I'm sorry' glance over their shoulders as they went to bed.

I then took a shower, while saying a few unkind words about my brother Darry, and then headed to bed. A few moments later I heard a tapping on my window so I got out of bed and opened my curtains. There in the moonlight was none other than Two-Bit Matthews.

**Rox's POV**

Dallas grabbed my collar and pulled me up and away from Sabrina. I don't know why she got so pissed, it was our pact. She knew that, but I guess she just wanted to try and kick my butt. Darry was getting on to her for cussing while Soda and Pony just stood beside him, not really taking sides. Two-Bit, Steve, and Johnny were just standing around, Two-Bit was oddly quiet and Johnny was looking at the ground. A pang of sorrow went through my stomach and I almost upchucked. Then Dallas jerked on my shirt collar again.

"Come on Rox, we need to get that rib fixed." He said as he pulled me towards Buck's place. Dad's came home this morning after I left so Dallas said so it would be incredibly stupid to head home. Once we got to Buck's Dallas led me upstairs to his room. That was the only room that Buck didn't rent out to anyone; it was Dallas' and Dallas' only. Of course, there were times when I would stay with Dallas, which was every time Dad was home and Dallas didn't have a girl with him. If he did then I'd go to the Curtis' or to the lot.

"Rox!" Dallas said loudly, trying to get my attention. I'd zoned out once again.

"Yeah, sorry Dallas," I murmured. I was sitting on the bed and honestly I couldn't remember how I'd gotten here.

Dallas sighed, "Its ok, just let me see your ribs," he told me and I lifted my shirt up just enough to let him see my ribs. He pressed on one of them and a pain ripped through my side. I hissed and Dallas, understanding that's where it hurt, went and grabbed some medical tape and bandages from the bathroom that was attached to our room. He gently, or as gently as Dallas Winston can be, wrapped up my ribs.

"I have to admit, Sabrina has quite an arm." I said and Dallas looked up at me.

"Yeah, well I guess, but I think you broke her nose." He said and then laughed.

"You're not surprised that I like Johnny? Or that Sabrina likes Two-Bit?" I asked him confused, I'd thought he would have asked about that or at least made a comment. Instead he just rolled his eyes and looked at me.

"Rox, everyone in the gang, except Johnny, knows you like him. It's way too obvious. As for Sabrina and Two-Bit, well it's the same way. I even know that Two-Bit likes her." He told me. He didn't say anything about Johnny liking me so I assumed that Johnny didn't, I mean no other guy did. They were all afraid of me and Johnny would be no different.

"Thanks for fixing my rib, bro," I said to Dallas as I got up, "I'm going to go to the Curtis' and tell Sabrina I'm sorry. Also, please don't use my blanky for anything ok?"

"Fine, just don't do anything stupid this time…like going west. And, if you come back tonight, it might be best to knock before entering." Dallas replied and I smiled. Good ol' older bro Dallas.

I walked outta Buck's and headed to the Curtis' but before I got there someone grabbed my arm to stop me. I jumped and turned around. There, holding my arm, was none other than my not-so-secret-crush/love, Johnny Cade


	7. First Kisses

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders…only my OCs.**

**So…I have nothing to say… other than possibly REVIEW PLEASE! Ok, I'm done. Oh….I almost forgot…VIRTUAL ICE CREAM FOR ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED! **

**Also, I'm thinking about Dallas having a good girlfriend in this story so if you want to be Dallas' girlfriend in my story message me why and a mini bio. She cannot be related to any of the Outsiders. Thank ya'll.**

**Sabrina's POV**

Two-Bit was outside my window, oh my gosh. He tapped on the window again and I, breaking out of my thoughts, opened it. He climbed inside quietly, knowing that my brothers were just a crash away. The way he moved made me think he hadn't been drinking, which was good. I didn't like it when he was rip-roaring drunk.

"Hey," he said quietly once I'd closed the window.

"Hi," I murmured back. I really wasn't in the mood for talking, considering he was most likely going to tell me he didn't like me and then leave. I turned around and went to sit on my bed. Two-Bit followed me and sat down beside me. I stared at the floor and the walls and basically everything that wasn't Two-Bit. We sat like that for what seemed like hours, it was probably only five minutes but still.

"Will you look at me?" I heard Two-Bit ask. I just shook my head. I heard him mumble something, but it was so low that even I, in the dead silence, couldn't hear it.

"Please Sabrina?" he asked again, with a pleading voice that I'd never heard Two-Bit use. I still didn't look at him, I didn't want to hear the words he was going to say or let him see me cry when he said them. Then I heard him shift and his hand grabbed my chin and pulled my head around to face him. I kept my eyes down though.

"Sabrina listen to me, I heard what Rox said. I mean who didn't?" he chuckled dryly, "But I just wanted to say that…well, I love you too." He finished, and I looked up to his eyes. We were less than half a foot apart, and Two-Bit closed that distance. His lips tasted like chocolate cake with a hint of alcohol. It wasn't a half bad combination now that I'd tasted it. His hands were on the small of my back and mine were behind his neck. I must've moaned into the kiss because I felt him smirk. We pulled away for breath about five minutes later. He looked at me with a mischievous glint in his eye that I knew all too well.

"Wow… just wow…" I murmured. His hands didn't leave the small of my back, but mine were now down against his chest. His grin was big and it matched his eyes perfectly.

"So, I'm guessing if Mr. Darry Curtis had walked in on us I'd be dead by now, wouldn't I?" Two-Bit asked me and I laughed quietly.

"Most likely," I stated, smiling at the thought.

"So, would you just so happen like to be my girlfriend?" Two-Bit asked me and I about fainted, and trust me, I don't usually do that. I looked up at him and pecked his lips once again and pulled away quickly. He frowned and I laughed.

"Does that answer your question?" I smiled, and he just pouted some more.

"Yeah, but I wasn't done." He whined and I sighed dramatically before pressing my lips back to his. We pulled apart a few minutes later and we lay back onto my bed. My head was on his shoulder while his arm was wrapped around me. With that I feel into a deep slumber, but not before mumbling 'I love you' to Two-Bit and getting the same words thrown right back at me.

**Rox's POV**

Johnny freakin' Cade, why oh why did it have to be Johnny freakin' Cade? I would've been so much happier if it would've been a couple of Socs, but it just had to be Johnny. I was so glad it was dark so he couldn't see the blush on my cheeks. He gently pulled on my arm and motioned in the direction of the lot. He let go of my arm and started walking that way and, against my better instincts to run, followed him.

Once we got to the lot he went and sat on the old, beaten up car seat in front of a fire he had to have made. I sat down beside him, not knowing what else to do. I looked into the fire, deliberately not making eye contact with him. We sat there for what seemed like hours, but more than likely it was only a few minutes. Then Johnny spoke…

"I heard what Sabrina said," he said softly. I involuntarily cringed; I really didn't want to hear him say the rest. Every guy I'd ever met had said the same, _'Sorry but I don't like wierdos.' _and_ 'You act too much like a guy.' _Or _'I'm allergic to freaks…'_ I'd heard every one of those lame excuses one time or another. And honestly, I didn't think Johnny'd say anything different, I mean he was my friend but he was also the kind of guy who liked girls who acted like girls. Not ones like me who could care less about being pretty every day or being the talk of all the guys… this was gonna be the same deal as all the others.

Johnny was silent for a few moments before continuing, "And I just wanted to say that…" he trailed off and I could feel my tears coming down my cheeks. I jumped up and spun around to face him, he looked at me with a confused look on his face as I spoke.

"Damn it, Johnny! Just tell me you don't like me and let me go home!" I yelled at him, voice cracking from crying. I felt sorry for yelling but why couldn't he just come out and say it so I could go cry my heart out now and not have to wait through the suspense. I spun around after that, my whole body shaking with the sobs that continued more violently than ever. I heard him get up behind me and place his hand on my shoulder.

"Rox…" he murmured and I shook my shoulder out of his grip.

"Just freakin' say it already!" I yelled again, the words I said were hardly understandable but I didn't care. As soon as he said that he didn't like me with whatever excuse he'd give, I'd bolt and go back to Buck's. Probably try to talk to Dallas if he wasn't busy. I hoped he wasn't, 'cause I really needed a shoulder to cry on right now. Yet, the next thing I knew I felt Johnny spin me around and his lips press against mine. I was shocked for a moment but then started kissing him back. His lips tasted like Pepsi and cigarette smoke but it wasn't too bad. It tasted uniquely Johnny. His arms wrapped around my waist and mine when to his greased-up hair. It was real soft for having grease in it. My fingers intertwined with his black hair and honestly, I couldn't care less if I ever untangled him.

Yet, all good things must come to an end and we broke apart, gasping for air. My fingers untangled from his hair and wrapped around his neck instead. His hands didn't leave my waist as he held me close. I blushed and I'm sure he could see it 'cause he blushed back. He then took a deep breath and leaned down to press his forehead to mine.

"You never let me finish. I was gonna say I love you too." He said confidently before pressing his lips to mine again. I couldn't believe it, Johnny Cade the boy that got beat almost every night and was afraid of his own shadow at times, was talking so confidently and TO ME! When we broke apart a moment later he smiled at me with one of those rare Johnny smiles.

"I was also wonderin', if you'd possibly like to be my girlfriend." He asked and this time I stood up on my tiptoes to press my lips to his.

"Of course," I whispered, leaning against his chest as he hugged me tight. He then pulled me down back onto the car seat and onto his lap. We laid back and fell asleep with the stars over our heads and love in our hearts. **(A/N: Wow that was really cliché in the last sentence! Sorry!)**


End file.
